


Missed Oportunities

by sperrywink



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showing the nexus of the Panic! divorce. Warning- Ryan's kind of a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Oportunities

**Author's Note:**

> All errors and inadequacies are mine.

Spencer stumbled out of the bunks and towards the front. He needed coffee desperately. He was so intent on the coffee maker, the silence at the table didn't register at first. After a couple of sips he turned around and studied Ryan and Brendon. Brendon was playing with his cereal while Ryan was studiously focused on the notebook in front of him. Brendon gave him a small smile, but Ryan ignored him. Spencer frowned.

Kicking the booth under Ryan's ass, Spencer said, "What are you working on that you can't say hello, asshole."

Ryan glared half-heartedly at Spencer and pointedly drawled, "Hello."

"Seriously, what are you working on?"

"Just some songs."

"For the next album?" Just as Spencer reached for the notebook, Ryan pulled it away.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. Ryan said, "It's not done yet. Jon and I'll let you know when we're ready for drums." He then scurried like a damn rat to the back of the bus where they could hear Jon waking up.

Feeling exposed, Spencer crossed his arms and avoided Brendon's face. The kitchen was quiet for a couple seconds until Brendon coughed and said, "Um."

Spencer glared at him since Ryan was no longer available.

Brendon ignored the glare and said, "I have something I'd totally love your input on."

"I don't need the equivalent of a pity fuck."

"Dude!" A laugh was forced out of Brendon and he actually looked scandalized. "That's not why I'm offering. They won't share with me either and I really would love to collaborate."

Spencer glared one last time at the way Ryan had gone and then turned his attention to Brendon. With a ridiculously hopeful look on his face, Brendon appeared serious.

"Okay. What have you got?"

Brendon bounced in his seat and actually crawled up onto his knees to get closer to Spencer. He dragged a hidden notebook from under the table and flipping through the pages, said, "Come here! All right, this first song has a really weak second verse, but I'm stuck on how to make it better."

Spencer sat down next to Brendon and looked at the notebook, letting Brendon's voice wash over him. He pushed Ryan's actions to the back of his mind. He had music to work on.


End file.
